


Three Little Words

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon hasn't found the courage to tell Pascal how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



Jolyon stared at his sleeping boyfriend, his beautiful body sprawled out next to him, as he traced his fingers over the curve of his back, delighting in how soft his skin was.

Pascal let out a little sigh before curling in a little more, holding the pillow tighter.

Jolyon still couldn't believe that Pascal was his boyfriend, that one stupid mistake had led him to this. At the time he'd cursed the truck that he was driving as it smacked the barriers, knowing that it was game over.

As he'd walked into the locker room, after what felt like the longest walk of shame, he was startled to see Pascal sitting there, waiting for him.

"Sorry." That was all that it took to start their relationship, it didn't surprise Jolyon that it would be that word either, he said it so often, but he didn't expect it to be Pascal who said it.

A friendly hug had turned into the briefest touches of the lips against the side of his neck, leaving Jolyon wondering if it was just accidental. But then he felt it, a kiss, a definite press of lips against skin and Jolyon turned so that their lips met. They were soft and sweet, the taste of fruit juice still lingering and Jolyon let out a murmur of appreciation.

The sound of something heavy and metal being dropped had them jumping apart, scared that someone might see them, but when they realised they were alone, they both laughed.

That night, while the other drivers were out partying, Pascal had comforted him with his body, making him forget all about the crash.

It was a year later and Jolyon still hadn't worked up the courage to tell Pascal what he knew then, that he loved him. Just three little words. Instead he was tracing the words on Pascal's back, 'I love you' over and over again, once for every time that he'd wanted to tell him but hadn't said anything, scared that Pascal didn't feel the same.

He felt his eyelids getting heavy and he cuddled up to Pascal, draping his arm around him. Pascal reached for his hand, drawing it in close to his heart before giving it a little kiss. Jolyon smiled and kissed the back of his neck, when Pascal said something that took his breath away.

"I love you too." Pascal rolled over so that he was facing Jolyon, his smile lighting up his face.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, but…" Jolyon was silenced by Pascal's lips, warm and familiar, as their naked bodies pressed together. Pascal's hard cock pressed against his thigh and Jolyon couldn't help but smile, he let his hands roam down Pascal's toned abs, delighting in each little sigh from his boyfriend.

Jolyon nuzzled against Pascal's neck, pulling him on top, letting their bodies meet and Pascal's grin said it all. His big brown eyes were filled with lust and Jolyon wrapped his hand around his cock, waiting for Pascal to do the same to him. Jolyon leant in for a kiss, waiting until Pascal's needy whimpers filled the room before stroking his cock, slow motions at first but Pascal was having none of it. Pascal had a tight grip on Jolyon's cock and he was pumping his fist up and down with a frantic pace, forcing Jolyon to do the same so that they would come at the same time.

It felt so good and he wanted it to last forever but the familiar tension was building. Jolyon's hips bucked as he came, he had just enough control to swipe his thumb over the tip of Pascal's cock, knowing that it would trigger his orgasm.

Pascal's satisfied grin was perfection, they lay together, both happy and sated. They would worry about the mess tomorrow, but for now Jolyon couldn't bear to let go of Pascal.

"I love you." Jolyon held Pascal tight, whispering those three little words over and over again until he felt Pascal drift off to sleep, smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
